the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Chaos
The Battle of Chaos was the initial confrontation between the evil mage Seren and the forces behind Aymon Fenfir of Sula and Zian Beprid of Whitoper. Prelude and the Great Forest Both Aymon and Zian had heard of strange disturbances coming from the great forests, raiding from the orcs and beasts who resided there became less frequent. Wood Elves shared information of a great army forming, with a human leading them. Both monarchs raised the guard and patrols surrounding the area, even offering gifts to the people who resided in the forests to keep scout. When '''534AB '''came and the army of Seren left the forests, Aymon and Zian raised their armies to meet them. While just 20 years prior the crown of Sula ordered raids into the lands of Whitoper only to be beaten back, they now came together as an alliance. Meeting near the town of Taroborough, they stood strong and waited. Each boasted an army of 20,000 soldiers, having not enough information on if they should raise their entire force. The Meeting with Seren Soon after the armies joined, Seren left the forest to meet them. His own scouts had reported their location and an estimate of their numbers were soon to follow. Meeting them on their lands Seren set out alone to seek council with the two monarchs, hoping to recruit them to his side. The leaders accepted the meeting. Seren spoke to the two men about honor, and how he would bring ultimate order across the lands. That the two Kings could become legends in their own right, his generals and help govern a united nation. But, the monarchs saw the evil in his heart and refused him any leverage. When he asked to pass through their lands he was denied. Seeing no more need for discussion, Seren returned to the forest to bring his army forward. The Power of Chaos With diplomacy off the table, Seren and his army marched out of his forest revealing soldiers that none had believed existed. Seren walked infront of an army of 600,000 consisting of various dragons, bugs, giants, trolls, orcs and even undead. Any manner of being he found in that forest, he seemed to recruit. The soldiers of Whitoper and Sula immediately felt fear, and some even tried to run away from the overwhelming force. But both monarchs, Aymon and Zian used the opportunity to send messagers along with them to warn the other nations and raise more soldiers. Initial Clash The two armies clashed during mid-day. Though heavily outnumbered, Aymon and Zian held their ground strong. Having prepared for such a battle, they dug their trenches and placed pikes facing outward. Seren had little care for his soldiers and sent them charging forward, using Ogre's to break their defences. Soldiers held tough when confronted, taking down many of the Ogres and beasts that were used to break their lines. Aymon had even drawn his sword to take out some of the enemies, using his momentum to recoup some of his soldiers. An Overwhelming Force While the two humanoid forces were fighting strong, the armies of Chaos were too numerous to hold. Soon cracks began to form in the Sula lines, and the chaotic beings began pouring in. On the side of Whitoper they were having trouble with a large dragon at their flank, he had managed to fly over and cut through their archers. Zian had ridden to met the dragon, and was now too focussed in the duel to monitor his dwindling force. Aymon had also returned to the front, attempting to create a line where his soldiers could fall back and rally against the enemy. But Seren's army was too strong, tearing through the two forces and leaving only blood in their path. While Zian had killed the dragon, his soldiers were in shambles and called for a retreat to the city of Fogran. Aymon had seen the retreat and called his own, his elves falling ruin to the orcs overunning their defence. Aftermath According to the alliance, both Sula and Whitoper forces were meant to regroup in Fogran to celebrate their victory or enact a new plan. But with too many orcs and goblins on the chase, Aymon was unable to reach the city and instead returned to Sula to strengthen their defences. Though the relationship between both nations remained on good terms, Zian even sending a letter to Aymon in order to conduct a new plan. Seren and his army partied and roared in victory, torturing any of their enemy they were able to capture. The soldiers who did survive were sent to roam the lands with their fingers cut off, whipped along the way. Rising in power with the death of so many, Seren ventured forth to end the nations of Whitoper and Sula. Causalties were: '''Sula: '''12,380 Dead. 6,210 Wounded. '''Whitoper: '''10,820 Dead. 5,020 Wounded. '''Seren: '''15,000 Dead. 5,000 Wounded. Category:Battle